


Green Day and a Yellow feeling

by GroverUnderDaHood



Series: Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, the Prophecy child [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Percy joined Luke, Thalia is the prophecy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood
Summary: Annabeth helps catch Thalia up to speed on the new music and they have a long overdue heart to heart
Relationships: Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace
Series: Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, the Prophecy child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907347
Kudos: 10





	Green Day and a Yellow feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prophecy says, “On the eldest big three child's sixteenth birthday,” and that’s when they would have to make a decision, but for the sake of time, I’m changing it to 18, because Thalia was 15 about to turn 16 in the Titan’s Curse, so it would be to confusing for me to try and combine three books in the span of a couple months.

“You’re telling me I missed _two_ albums by Green Day!”

  
Annabeth laughed, her cheeks hurting from it. Annabeth hadn’t felt this light in about a year. Between Luke, her best friend, crush, and Percy, her...friend, both joining Kronus, and Grover on his quest, she’s had a lot to worry about. With Thalia back, she doesn’t think she’s ever felt so happy. 

“Me and Grover had them on repeat when they first came out.”  
Thalia smiled, feeling happy to know her friends still remembered her after she died. 

“Well, I have to listen to them!”   
Annabeth got up from her place on Thalia’s bed. “I’ll go get them and my radio!”   
“You’re allowed to have a radio?”

  
Annabeth looked nostalgic. “Some of the older campers got me a radio for Christmas one year. They used to play those learning CD’s for me in an attempt to teach me something,” She said, rolling her eyes playfully.”

  
Thalia smiled. “OK, hurry up!”   
Annabeth grinned and ran out of Zeus' cabin. “I’ll be right back!”

  
As Annabeth ran out, Thalia’s grin faded. She missed out on so much of Annabeth’s growing up. All her birthdays, holidays, and so much more. ‘

Annabeth came back in, holding a pink radio covered in stickers and two CD’s. Thalia grabbed the radio out of her hands and turned it around. “Are these barbie stickers?”  
Annabeth blushed. “Barbie is awesome.”   
Thalia burst out laughing. Annabeth took the radio back and placed one of the albums in.

“This one is called Bullet in a Bible. It came out two years ago. I got it for Christmas.” She pressed play, and the first song came on. “This is called American Idiot. It’s my favorite.” They sat in silence, letting the music fill the room. Annabeth crawled over to Thalia and cuddled in her side. Thalia put her arm around her. It was ironic, the peace they felt compared to the music playing. 

“Thalia,” Annabeth’s voice broke through the music

“Yeah?”  
“I missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re back.”   
Thalia turned on her side and hugged her. “I’m glad I’m back too. And.” She paused. “And we will win this war. I promise.”

A Half Blood of the eldest Gods

Shall reach eighteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice to end their days

Olympus to preserve of raze

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I want to point out that this series will not end with Percabeth. While Percabeth is my number 1 OTP, I have a ship that I really like that involves Annabeth. I read one fanfic of it, and was hooked, so the series will probably end with that.


End file.
